


Oh Really

by snazzelle



Series: Nothing Sweeter [2]
Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, M/M, Sappy, Smut, adorable couple things, awkwardness in general, bottom!zak, romantic, top!aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First-time fic, Aaron can't seem to make it not awkward. But the sex is hot, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Really

Aaron has had many first times in his life. Many of which were unmemorable as he's done it. But dating a guy? Well, it was his first time and it just so happened to be with Zak, his best friend; That's memorable.

Dating Zak... well, between you and him, he'd tell you it's kind of like dating a chick. But not in that sense, though Aaron would probably laugh and poke fun at Zak about it until he pouts. It's just that Aaron has dated women before and it feels no different to now be dating Zak. Though they had to be a bit discreet considering their public lives, Aaron and Zak still did what usual couples did. Aaron still took Zak out for dates ("We take each other out on dates!") and they were secretly publicly affectionate whenever the mood strikes. They were dating and pretty much their inner circle knew it well. And lucky for them, Zak and Aaron's friends took it drama-free. If only Aaron could be less... awkward about it.

When it was just the two of them, it really shouldn't of been awkward. But Aaron wouldn't lie, it totally was. Holding hands with the dude made Aaron awkward, but Zak thought it was cute and kept doing it. Well, if Zak liked it, then, okay. Still, it was almost embarassing what type of blubbering mess he would be when Nick would leave them with an amused snicker and Zak would grab his hand with that sure grin on his face. By the time Aaron tripped over his third sentence Zak would suddenly jump into his arms, and really that didn't help either, though he did enjoy the feel of Zak chuckling into his neck. So he didn't really know what to do with his arms at first, but Zak seemed to know what he likes and if around the waist is where he wants them, then fine, Aaron's arms wrapped around the slim waist.

Holding Zak had become easier, though. He never put much thought into it, but though he was much skinnier now, Aaron's shoulders were still a little wider than Zak's, even with all the bulk the older man aquired. It made him grin, knowing that he's got the space to hold Zak against his chest and, if he would say so himself, Zak looks pretty damn good there. Zak was probably an inch or two shorter and when their shoes were off, it was more noticable. Still, Zak was much taller than any woman he's ever dated and now he had to get used to resting his cheek against Zak's even while they stood, instead of on the top of his head like he'd do to a much shorter woman. And maybe against Zak's temple too, when Zak decides his shoulder was a nice place to rest his head.

It kind of made it awesome because kissing became all the more easier. And, well, kissing was good. What was he kidding himself, kissing Zak, this guy, was amazing. Aaron was pretty sure he finally understood what they meant by kissing till they were breathless because nearly every kiss ended like that, with the both of them panting into each other's mouths. But then again, kissing a dude was a whole lot different than kissing a woman. And maybe he sort of had to fight his way to dominate the kiss because he sort of liked the sounds Zak makes (and the way his body shakes) when he loses the control. And when Zak slips his way back on top, hell, Aaron could forget about thinking. But that's besides the point. Zak was the first guy he ever kissed, and though it made his heart soar just like it did when Aaron kissed his first girlfriend, kissing a dude was decidingly a bit more challenging. But fucking amazing.

But did Aaron go any farther with Zak just yet? Well... not that far.

He's never slept with a dude before, and though he's slept with a bunch of women as he got older, he wasn't exactly sure if all that experience would work on Zak. Because, well, dude. Zak's a dude and who the hell could Aaron talk to about pleasuring another guy? Sure, he thought he was able to talk to Zak about it, but Aaron made the biggest mistake of bringing it up casually as they watched a movie on Zak's living room couch and Zak had blushed (prettily, might Aaron add, but he'd never tell Zak that) and claimed that he's never been with a man before now either. Then Zak had asked if he knew what he was doing and Aaron had spluttered, not knowing what to say because, um, surely it wasn't that different than laying with a woman. Still...

"Then who was that I saw you kissing a few months ago at the club!" Aaron had to know. That was the first time Aaron's ever saw Zak with another man like... like that and Aaron's been out with Zak loads of times. Turns out he was just some random guy Zak found himself drunkly talking to and (Aaron noted the embarassed flush darken on Zak's cheeks) apparently had been running his mouth off about Aaron at him and the guy had suggested kissing him to see if Zak was attracted to men at all.

Suffice to say, Aaron was three seconds from dragging Zak back to that club to find that stranger and destroying his face for taking advantage, but neither he or Zak remembered what he looked like.

"But... you still want to... with me, right?" Zak just had to ask all insecurely and just, really, where the hell did that come from. Sure, there was just some things Zak had problems saying, to damn shy to say, but Aaron had thought Zak had gotten over that. After all, as the years passed, it looked like Zak had completely lost the filter between his brain and his mouth that editing had nearly become a nightmare. But then again, this was Zak's first time with a man too, and sometimes the older man gets a bit nervous when it's his first time for anything. Aaron's really dreading the studying he's going to have to do.

With that in mind, Aaron would never admit it, but he may have been avoiding Zak. But it wasn't because he lost interest. Aaron really believed he was fallin' in fuckin' love with the dude. It's just that everytime they were together now a simple kiss became making out, and making out soon became humping each other against a wall. It was all fine and dandy until Zak crawled into Aaron's lap, biting his lip all insecure and sexy as hell-- shit, as if he's all scared he's too heavy, and swirled his hips so gently it made Aaron's blood boil. His bottom lip was all moist and red after he's done chewing it and really, how could Aaron of stopped himself from leaning forward and pressing his own against Zak's? Hell, his mind was shut off long enough to not even recall removing their shirts, but feeling hot skin over soft muscle quickly corrected him. It's as naked as they've ever been on top of each other and as soon as Aaron realizes that, he silently freaked out. Hands quickly grasped enthusiastic hips trying to control the motion so Zak doesn't take it too far, but Zak had already tensed, gasping into Aaron's shoulder as he came in his pants, surprising Aaron into his own orgasm. It was definately awkward as it left both of them staring at each other, a bright blush staining both of their cheeks until Zak started chuckling madly into Aaron's neck at the awkwardness of it all. (And really, that laugh attached with this man almost didn't make sense, but it's cute regardless. Not that he'd tell Zak that.)

And yeah, that was when Aaron realized that there is definitely something between Zak's legs that isn't a vagina, though it had always been painfully obvious that Zak is totally a guy. Well, of course, Aaron totally knew how to work a dick, considering he's had a lifetime knowing what hurts and what just felt fucking amazing, but handling another dude's dick? He's never touch another man's shlong in his life. And well, Aaron had totally heard about that prostate, but he's never got on his back and stuck anything up there. He didn't know how it'd feel. He never had a reason to try and he was still much to young to have it prodded at by a doctor. And well... wouldn't it... hurt? Straight men, (because from what Aaron understood, he and Zak considered themselves straight up until recently apprently), don't expect to have a stick shoved up there. Holy--, they're not prepared as he'd hope.

He decided to just fall in head first. Pornos. He'd definately learn something from that. Aaron wanted to be descreet about it, like hell he's letting Zak know he's streeming gay porn. And well, maybe the first video had him banning Zak from ever getting into his house. The first video he viewed nearly scared him away from gay sex all together. Aaron thought, beyond the uncomfort of sticking a dick up there, it was supposed to be pleasurable. The hell that guy recieving is still soft through the whole damn thing. But mustering up his courage, he viewed a few more other videos, and Aaron didn't know if he was horrified or aroused. Maybe this was the wrong site to subsribe to. Sure, it was a kink site, but where could he learn better? Well, he jacked off once or twice, so maybe it's working. And maybe the body worshipping seemed pretty sexy, and he totally wan't going to analyze why bondage turned him on, but the anal sex. So far it looked like a hit or miss.

So what did Aaron do? After going to the convinient store and buying himself a tube of lube, he locked himself up in his room, turned off the lights and experimented. He quickly realized that he didn't like it. But then again, it might be different when he's with Zak. And maybe he didn't spend too much time trying to enjoy it or find that prostate. Either way, Aaron's going to argue to the death to top for their first time. He faceplanted. That meant Aaron had to know what he was doing. And maybe if he made it real good, Aaron would never have to experience having a dick stuffed up his ass.

Either way, he knew he needed to get more tips and the porn seemed to become less favorable. Zak had been quite weird for a while that one day he came over and it made Aaron suspicious. Well, if Zak didn't say anything then Aaron won't risk the embarassment by asking. He just needed less flashy material to study off of.

The library should be a good next step. Libraries were huge and he could find himself a nice quiet corner. Funnily enough the adult material did have a little section of its own, away from curious young eyes, and Aaron walked in a lot less embarassed then he thought he would be. And from what he took from the shelves, the reading material seemed a lot more informative. Beyond all the "Oh yeah" and "Please" and moaning, Aaron didn't really learn what felt great. At least from the freakin' books he knows that the prostate was about two inches in and to the side. And now he totally knows why he likes bondage. Learn some of that shit and maybe Zak will let him try later.

Still, he couldn't take them home. Like hell he's going to have those books under his name. For a few days he read up on it on the internet instead, maybe found himself some interesting fan fiction (he was dead surprised at the amount of GA slash, but damn, was that helpful too), and favorited them on his laptop. One day, as he took a shower and Zak laid in his bed surfing the net, he felt he probably shouldn't of done that, but if Zak found them, well, if anything Aaron's ready if Zak is. Plus, Aaron's pretty damn sure Zak found the porn by now.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Considering it was winter, it was decidingly hot and Aaron could be found swimming around in his pool now that he's got the time to himself. Supposedly Zak was going to be busy today, something about grocery shopping and helping out at the animal shelter, so Aaron only planned to hang out at his own home until Zak became free. It was a weekday, and most any one else he knew was working.

So when he got a call, he groaned. He was in the center of his pool and he probably won't catch the call. He decided swimming over to the edge and waiting it out. If the caller rang again, Aaron was going to pick up.

He rolled his eyes when who ever it was did and Aaron pulled himself out of the pool. Picking up, he snorted to himself when the ID read 'Zak'. It wasn't even four, what did he want?

"Wat'sup?"

"The animal shelter didn't need any more volunteers today." Zak mumbled and Aaron could hear the pout in his voice.

"Didn't need more volunteers or did, like, fourty of your fans come over hoping to catch you?" He smiled when he heard Zak snicker.

"Shut up, dude. Can I come see you?"

Aaron went quiet, pretending to think about it until Zak made that whining little noise he makes when he became impatient. Aaron grinned, "Yeah, you could come over." He heard the other guy woop and Aaron chuckled, "I just took a dip in my pool and smell like chlorine so I'm going to take a shower. Just come in, grab something to eat or something. "

"Okay," Zak said and Aaron could hear the other man start his car, "Your password still the same?" 

"Yeah, and the laptop should still be in my bedroom." He got out of the pool and wiped himself down with a towel. "When will you be here?"

"Ten minutes." Aaron could tell Zak just pulled out of the parking lot. He chuckled when Zak said, "I'll be in your bed."

When Aaron got out of the shower, he was really expecting Zak to be in his bed watching youtube or listening to music, but the man was absent and it made him pout. His laptop was missing from the room too, so Zak was probably somewhere in the house. Still, he was promised a Zak in his bed. He threw on some sweatpants before heading out of his room.

He found Zak in his guest room sitting at the desk with his earphones on. Coming closer, Aaron noticed that the older man was on the porn site he was still subscribed to watching one of the vids Aaron streamed earlier that month. He blushed, but really he shouldn't be surprised. 

Aaron put a hand on Zak's shoulder, startling him. 

"Aaron! I... um..." the older man flushed darkly as he looked between the video still playing and Aaron. Aaron raised an eyebrow, amused, and pushed the laptop screen down. 

"Where's my hug?" he teased. 

"I'd... rather not do that now," Zak mumbled and shifted in his seat. Aaron chuckled.

"Don't be embarassed." He hefted Zak up and turned him around, wrapping the other man in his arms. The face hiding into his neck was warm. "Dude, it's my subscription that's letting you watch that." He soothed.

"Why are you even subscribed to that?" Zak asked quietly as he waited for his face to cool down. He honestly didn't mind, but he was embarassed and talking usually helped calm him down. He contented himself with running his hands up and down Aaron's cool back.

Aaron would've groaned, but he thought Zak didn't need that now. The man was still hard against his hip and the smooth hands petting his back didn't help keep him from reacting all his own. He wondered how long Zak had been watching and just how many videos had he been through. He sighed instead, as he thought of a decent way to explain himself without embarassing himself (although Zak seemed to already take that emotion).

"Believe it or not, but I was learning." Aaron said, "I mean, when we-- if we--" Zak shouldered him when he tripped over his words, "When we finally do have sex, I didn't want it to hurt." 

"And the fan stories...?" Zak mumbled into his neck. Aaron actually blushed at that one. 

"Well..."

"I bottomed in every one of them." Zak said and covered his eyes in Aaron's shoulder. 

Aaron rolled his eyes, "You'd be surprised at the lack of stories with you topping."

Zak groaned and buried his face deeper into Aaron's neck. The younger man chuckled as he noticed the flush spread into Zak's shirt. He thought this little fact would get this reaction.

"Look, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Do I look like a bottom to you?"

Aaron chuckled pulling the other man to stand straighter so he could see his face. The blush on Zak's cheeks was still bright and bringing a hand up, he could feel the warmth under his thumb. Pulling Zak's face closer he huskily said, "Wouldn't it be like that if I took you right now?" It was a risk saying something so forward, but the gasp he recieved was worth it.

Zak chewed on his lip, wittily saying, "On a fucking bed of roses, sure." He got an amused huff for his effort and groaned as dry soft lips attacked his own.

Aaron sighed. The kiss was a lot different than any of their earlier ones. Softer, if anything, and he didn't know if it meant he needed to take the initiative, or to keep it nice and gentle like this. Moving his lips with Zak's, tearing a nearly inaudible whimper from the older man, he took a seat, bringing Zak to straddle his lap. The position was still new for them, but it's been done before.

Zak squirmed a top his lap, gasping, a little suprised at the hardness pressing between his legs.

"Different?" Aaron asked, amused. He ran his hands up and down the clothed thighs before reaching around to grab that round ass. It wasn't so weird for Aaron really, but the roles might be quite switched for Zak. Zak looked down at him, a little unsure.

"Dude, I'm trusting you know what you're doing."

"That's what the porn was for." Aaron quipped and swatted playfully at his bottom. Zak glared down at him, laughter in his eyes.

"So we're gonna?" Zak asked, the smirk on his lips growing. Aaron leaned back as Zak ran his hands down his chest, lightly petting the sparse dark hair. Aaron shrugged, an accomadating smile on his own face as he rested a hand behind himself while the other traced up and down Zak's thigh. 

"If you want to." Aaron returned. Zak snorted and ground down on Aaron's cock, pulling a deep groan, as he rubbed himself against Aaron's abdomen. 

"We're not teenagers, Aaron," Zak mumbled, his breath hitching when Aaron swirled his hips back, "I want to fuck."

Aaron nodded, the smile getting a tad bit predatory as he flipped Zak onto his back. Zak blinked up in surprise at him. "I'm topping."

"Excuse me?"

"You read the fics," Aaron teased and was pleased with the redness that appeared on Zak's cheeks, "Apparently you'd make a kick-ass bottom."

"Ha-ha." Zak met his eyes, a bit intimidated at being caged like his was. Aaron was still between his legs and though Zak had more clothes on than him, he still felt pretty vulnerable. He breathed deeply as large hands felt under his shirt, slowly pulling the tight material up. 

"Calm down, bro, it's just me." Aaron shook his head as Zak lifted his arms up so the shirt could be thrown to the floor. Looking over the pale skin, he said, "You're freaking out."

"I'm not," Zak mumbled and rubbed his own chest nervously now that he was shirtless. He got on his elbows as Aaron crawled off of him and jumped when steady hands reached for the waistband of his pants. "Slow down, Aaron! Jesus." 

The younger man rolled his eyes, bringing his hands away only to carress up the soft curving muscles of Zak's torso. "You need to relax," He murmured as he pulled himself up. He pressed his lips against Zak's, moving them gently like their earlier kiss, and the body under him slowly melted into the mattress. Pulling back only centimeters, he asked, "You okay?"

Zak nodded, his throat working as he swollowed thickly. He thought it was almost rediculous how he was acting around Aaron and he beat down his own insecurities as he wrapped his own arms around the other man's shoulders. 

Aaron took it as a signal to keep going and he nudged at Zak's jaw with his nose so he could nuzzle into the tanned neck. The other man shivered and Aaron gave a tiny smirk against the warm skin.

Zak chuckled breathlessly, "You're beard..." Feeling a bit more comfortable now, he ran his own hands down the strong back. Aaron hummed, nodding, and with a slow lick to Zak's collarbone he kissed his way lower.

Zak looked down, watching that shaved head find its way to a nipple. Gasping, he faught his way to keep his eyes open, but it was getting difficult as the other man left sucking kisses to the hardened nub. He gave up when Aaron started pinching the other one, his head falling against the mattress while his hands went down to grab the sheets.

"Good?" Aaron murmured. Undoing Zak's pants, Aaron carefully reached inside, massaging the hard cock through the boxer briefs. He smiled against warm skin as Zak moaned deeply under him and saw him fist the sheets as thrusted his hips up. Grabbing the hand, Aaron pulled it towards his own cock, feeling the warm palm cup him in a shy grip.

"Look, you don't even have to watch porn to know how to do this." 

Zak dropped his head onto the mattress, laughing quietly to himself, his breath hitching when the hand on his cock continued palming him. "How are you so comfortable about this?" 

Aaron let go of Zak's hand when he started moving it on his own. Laughing softly himself, he got on his side next to Zak, smiling when the strong body turned with him and put a leg over his thigh. "Believe me, it's damn awkward." He let go of the bulge and recieved a whine. "How do you want to do this?" 

The older man rolled his eyes, "Naked, hopefully." He reached for the hem of Aaron's sweats and pulled it down, his cock bobbing up towards his stomach now that it's free. Zak grinned and grabbed for it. Aaron nearly jumped out of the bed, afraid Zak was going to tear it from his body (okay, he exaggerated). Instead, the grip was almost too light as Zak wrapped his fingers around his shaft. He let Zak stroke him a little while, feeling the grip tighten as Zak became more confident that he wasn't hurting him. Snickering he leaned forward.

"You're not going to strangle it, or anything." 

Zak tore his gaze from Aaron's dick, having been staring at it since it's the first time he's got another man's cock in his hand. "Ha-ha, shut up." Looking up into Aaron's eyes, he tightened his grip and grinned when he got a grunt and a thrust towards his hips. "Are you going to return the favor?" 

"I'll think about it."

"You're not being fair!" Zak laughed and sat up, letting go of Aaron's shaft. Standing from the bed he shimmied out of his pants and underwear before his mind could catch up with him and shoved Aaron onto his back so he could get back on his lap. "There." The other man was still sort of in his sweatpants, but Zak tried to ignore it rubbing against the back of his thighs as he settled himself more comfortably. 

"Oh my God, you're naked." 

"Now you're uncomfortable." Zak laughed as the blush spread down Aaron's chest. "Come on, you couldn't keep your hands off me before..." 

"Yeah, but... guh." He looked down, looking at their bodies. This was totally different, but not unwelcomed. He smoothed his hands up Zak's thighs and raised an eyebrow up at Zak when he spoke.

"I like your body."

Aaron snorted, "Right." He smoothed a hand up Zak's chest, rolling a nipple. "Compared to yours? Nah..."

Zak grunted, "No, shut up." Smiling as he mapped out Aaron's chest with his own hands, "You're a fucking giant... smooth." He slid a hand lower and snickered, "Single-toned... lean... from swimming and good diet, right? And this." He grabbed his cock, "I was totally wrong when I said you were small that one time." Zak stroked it once, feeling it twitch in his hand. "Dude, I'm freaking out."

Aaron laughed, "Dude, stop. Don't freak out." Reaching around he grabbed Zak's ass, making him jump. "Don't think about it, just grab the lube."

"You're not even all the way out of your pants and you want to fuck me now?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, sitting up and Zak moved back, surprised. Pulling the pants lower on his legs, Aaron kicked them the rest of the way off. "There, now I'm just as naked as you." 

Zak murmured, "So you are." Scooting closer, he groaned as he bumped their cocks together and gave a panting chuckle when Aaron moaned as he rubbed himself against his hips. "You sure you want to top?"

"Damn, sure." Aaron growled. Pulling Zak closer, he mumbled into his collarbone, "Been mentally scarred watching some of that porn just to make sure I wouldn't hurt you. I want to top."

That surprised a laugh out of Zak, "Yeah, some of those were real bad." He held back a moan when curious fingers tickled his hole. "That feels really weird."

"Does it?" Aaron asked and rubbed a little harder. "I think you think it feels good." 

"Nuh-uh."

"You're panting, Zak." He grinned as he felt the pucker loosen to his gentle touches. 

"Shut up." Zak groaned as he pressed down. He nearly screamed when Aaron wrapped a hand around his cock too. 

"You're opening up for me," Aaron said quietly.

Zak blushed darkly, moaning. He squeezed his eye shut. "Aaron, if you don't shut up..." 

Aaron laughed, "Well? The lube is in just over there... unless you rather I spit in my hand and hope that's enough..."

Zak glared, daring him, and the hands pulled away so he could grab the lube. Coming back, he plopped down on Aaron's lap. "I want to do it like this."

Uncapping it, Aaron raised an eyebrow as he coated his fingers, "You wanna ride me?" Sliding his fingers back between his cheeks, he simply rubbed at the pucker. Zak squirmed.

"Sure. Whatever... just--" He ground down and his hands came up around Aaron's shoulders to steady himself. Aaron was teasing him now, Zak was sure of it, and when the hell did it feel like he needed to have something in his ass?

"What?"

"Fucking put it in me!" Zak growled and his eyes widened when Aaron breached him with a finger. "Oh my God, take it out!" 

Aaron snorted and refused to move his hand, keeping his finger inside. Zak was tight, but was slowly unclenching, and he really needed to learn how to relax. Zak whined and dropped his head on Aaron's shoulder when the other man pushed his finger in all the way.

"That hurts."

Aaron swirled his finger, making the other man's hips twitch. "It'll get better." He murmured and he wrapped his free hand around Zak's erection. He stoked him slowly, keeping his grip strong as he tried thrusting his finger again. "You good?" 

Zak murmured something unintelligible and kept with Aaron's motions, greatful that the other man was being so patient, and just maybe this could be bareable. He gasped when another finger was added within him, and he suddenly thought, no, it couldn't.

"I can't do this bro-- ah! Just-- fuck, stop-- Uh-- Aaron, let me top..."

"Nah, man, I could do this!" Aaron said and quickly stilled his hands before he hurt Zak anymore. Thinking, he pulled his fingers out and Zak sighed. "Get on your back."

Zak looked at him, his brows furrowed, wondering what the hell the guy was on about, but crawled off the other man's lap. His ass was aching, whether in a good or bad way, he didn't really know, as he crawled his way to the center of the bed and laid down with his head in the pillows. "What are we doing now?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, amused at Zak's caution. He spread Zak's legs wide and got in between.

"The fuck!"

"Just trust me," Aaron murmured as he laid himself between the strong thighs. Staring at the other man's cock, he told himself he was so gonna do it if it helped. If Zak's willing to bottom, he better fucking be willing to do this. 

Stroking the other man's cock again, he looked up seeing Zak look at him between his fingers. The blush was on his cheeks again. "Are you alright?"

"You're between my legs right there, bro." Zak started, "It's weird."

"Really, Zak, it's just me." Aaron laughed and brought one of Zak's legs up to bend at the knee, smiling when the other leg followed the action. Zak seemed to blush even darker at being repositioned, but Aaron assumed it's because, well, women positioned themselves like this, and Aaron's assuming Zak's never had to spread his legs for anybody. Anchoring himself with one arm, Aaron started stroking Zak's cock, it having softened during the failed prep, while he licked and nibbled the inside of one of Zak's thighs.

Zak mumbled something Aaron couldn't really understand, but the volume and near squeek he was saying it with had him know he was doing something right. The thigh he was nibbling up against trembled under his lips as the cock filled in his hands and he grinned. So good, so far. Licking at the inner crease of Zak's thigh, Aaron felt a hand on his head trying to push him away.

"Aaron," Zak whined, "Stop, I'm not a chick!"

"You like it though," Aaron said and did it to the other thigh. His legs seemed to come closer around his body as he teased the sensitive skin, and he let go of the now fully hard cock to push them farther apart. Zak whined again, but it came a lot needier as Aaron dragged his lips around the base of his cock. Pulling away, he looked at the weeping head, stealing himself before his brain goes batshit on him and told him this was a bad idea.

"Holy fuck!"

Aaron chuckled around what he had in his mouth, having taken probably an inch of Zak's cock in his mouth just to start. Sucking on the head, he thought it wasn't too bad, it's just skin, really, and it sure as hell felt weird to have a dick in his mouth, but for Zak, he'd get used to it. Aaron carefully sunk his mouth on his length, careful not to gag himself.

Zak propped himself up on his elbows, gasping and moaning quietly as he watched Aaron take him down. Hell, it was different, Zak thought as he put a hand back around Aaron's neck. Usually he'd have some hair to grab onto and usually he didn't feel hair tickling his balls, but he wasn't going to think about it like that. His head dropped back as Aaron's ministrations became a bit rougher and his legs fell open when he felt a finger press down his taint to play with his pucker. 

Aaron moaned around the length, feeling the tight pucker give easier way for him. He lightly fingered him, keeping it small and not going any farther than the second knuckle as he worked to loosen the strong ring. Zak's hips shot up, a quiet 'ow' leaving his lips, and Aaron started running his tongue as well as he could over the vein on the underside of Zak's cock to distract him. The hips slowly sank down, and Aaron let him do so over his hand, feeling him take in more of his finger. He tried for a second again, and it was welcomed a lot easier this time. 

He pulled himself away, "See, we're getting there."

"Get your mouth back on my cock!" 

Aaron snorted and attached his mouth to Zak's thighs again as he fingered him. His jaw was hurting, for all Aaron knew, he was making it feel good, but doing it wrong on his part. Zak tightened slightly around him and Aaron grabbed the lube, poring more of it over the twitching pucker. Zak released a surprised moan as they slid in more easily.

"Getting better?"

"Yes." 

The younger man grinned, deciding to speed things up. Pullings his fingers nearly all the way out, he shoved them back in and Zak's body arched, his ass clenching around Aaron's fingers as he screamed.

"Shit, did I hurt you?"

"Hurt me?! Oh my God, Aaron, if you don't hit it again I'm going to sit on your cock and find it myself!"

Aaron blinked. "Well." He very well thought that was good as he got on his knees. Pulling his fingers from the spasming hole, he thrusted them back in, jabbing whatever it was again as Zak moaned under him. "It's a lot easier doing this to someone else..." he murmured as he kept his fingers inside and rubbed at the little bundle of nerves that had Zak lose it. 

"It feels so good." Zak moaned and he thrusted his hips down, "Fuck, love it when you rub it like that, but if you don't--" His hips shot up when Aaron started moving his fingers in and out again, the pain barely even processed as Aaron slipped in a third. "Oh, fuck."

Aaron continued the rough finger fucking, just watching the body dance under his hands. Zak had his eyes clenched shut, his whole body flushing as he writhed against the sheets and hell, if that didn't make Aaron's own cock weep. His cock ached at the lack of stimulation. "You ready?" He asked and slowly he pulled his fingers away.

Zak murmured a quiet 'No' as it left him and Aaron shot up an eyebrow. "No-- no I don't mean I'm not ready..." he gulped, blushing darkly, "I... I want more, actually." He sat up and Aaron moved back. "I want to ride you." 

Aaron grinned as he piled the pillows high up against the headboard and slouched comfortably against it. Zak slipped back over his lap. Sitting on his thighs, Zak looked at the redden, wet head of Aaron's cock before grasping it. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to your needs." He said quietly and bit his lip as he realized that that was going to be inside him in a few minutes. Aaron moaned deep, but otherwise kept still as Zak felt him out. Reaching a hand forward to cup Zak's face, he brought the other man closer to land a soft kiss, "It's cool. Had to take care of you first if I was gonna go in you." 

Zak smiled and returned the kiss, sighing when he felt a soft tongue finally push through his lips. His hands searched for the discarded lube, quickly finding it, and spread as much between his palms as he though necessary. He slicked Aaron up slowly, and the chuckle Zak released turned into a moan when Aaron's kisses got a bit more aggressive. He pulled back.

"Okay, you might want to like, I don't know, hold onto me or something." Zak murmured as he positioned himself. "I might bolt."

"You won't." Aaron said with a small snicker, but brought his hands around Zak's ass, spreading him open. Zak gasped as cold air hit his wet hole and he nearly brought his fingers to it as it ached needily. Instead, he steadied himself with one hand over Aaron's shoulder, the other reaching behind himself to grab Aaron's cock as he scooted a bit forward. Biting his lip, his eyes shutting in pleasure as the hot head rubbed against his pucker, he sunk down, his breath quickening as he accommodated Aaron's girth.

"Come on, Zak, calm down." Aaron said softly and his hand smoothed back over the strong thighs, one hand coming over to wrap around the throbbing shaft. He felt Zak tightened around him, and he quickly thought of something to ease Zak.

Sitting up, he murmured against Zak's neck, "You're fucking tight, baby." Zak whimpered and it made him grin as he dragged the hand on Zak's thigh back around to massage the pucker holding him too tightly. "You gotta listen to me and calm down."

Zak moaned breathily as he sunk as much as he could, "I can't take you in all the way..." He said and he let go of the base of Aaron's cock to grab Aaron's shoulders. 

"You can," Aaron said, grasping Zak's hips, "Move, Zak... come on, ride my cock."

"You got a fucking mouth on you, man." Zak said, gasping around a chuckle as he bounced over the other man's lap. "I just need it to..." He started, but dragged off as actually fucking himself down on the other man's length became pleasurable. 

Aaron hummed, shrugging lightly. His own breath was quickening as Zak found himself actually taking him in all the way. "A little-- god, yeah-- a little to the right." He struggled to say and Zak paused before swirling his hips as he moved down. Aaron moaned loudly as Zak tightened even more around him at the press of his prostate.

"Fuck, it's even better..." Zak moaned when he caught his breath. Finding that spot, he seated himself in Aaron's lap, his hips gyrating against Aaron's. "So good."

"Yeah?" Aaron gasped and thrusted his cock up into Zak's body, making him scream at the hard jab to his sweet spot. Fuck, if this was as loose as Zak was ever going to get, he might just lose his mind he was so tight. He grasped Zak's hips, lifting him, and pulled Zak back down and recieving a choked moan. "You like it when it's being fucked against," He basically growled. Bringing their lips together he murmured roughly, "Ride me."

Zak whined and did as he was told, his hips rising and falling quickly. Gasping Aaron's name, he wrapped himself the other's body, rubbing his own shaft against Aaron's stomach in an attempt to get off, but in all honesty, he didn't even think he'd need a hand on his cock, he was so gone. 

"Close?" Aaron panted when Zak swerved his hips on a downstroke, "Fuck, babe, I could tell."

"Shut up, Aaron." Zak keened, but kept his steady pace. He attacked his lips, trying to get him to shut up.

Aaron's moan was scattered with chuckles as he spoke against swollen lips. "You gonna cum for me? Shoot your load over my chest?"

"Fuck, yeah," Zak keened and as Aaron dared to wrap a hand around his cock, he released thickly against Aaron's chest, his hips spasming forward with each spurt. "Aaron..." He whimpered as his body trembled, words sprung up in his head that he'd never thought he'd say in his life. "Cum." He gasped, "Want to feel it inside..." He clenched around Aaron, using his inner muscles suck on Aaron's cock. 

Aaron shook his head, nearly losing it. "I should pull out." 

"No!" Zak ground his hips down, "Want to feel you fill me." He pulled himself up, talking less than half Aaron's cock in him, "You know you want to."

Aaron groaned, quickly switching their positions and slid all the way inside, gasping at the relaxed heat around his dick. burying his face in Zak's neck, he fucked into Zak, pulling groans from both of them as he saught his own release. Zak cried out under him as his prostate was was put under constant pressure, causing him to tighten around Aaron again.

"Aaron, please!"

The exhausted words had Aaron's hips stuttering as he emptied inside the warm channel, his moans muffled into Zak's strong shoulder. The strong presses sliding against his prostate had Zak gasping and wrapping his legs around Aaron's hips to try to still him. As the body relaxed ontop of him, Zak's limbs fell loose around Aaron's body, but not away.

"Dude, that was better than fucking some woman." Aaron mumbled.

Zak wacked his back solidly, getting a grunt. "You did not just say that." He gave a small smile as Aaron pulled out of him, the withered cock slipping easily from his well used passage, and got on his back next to Zak. 

Aaron took a breather, groaning as he noticed where they were at. Both hands came up to press into his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Zak asked insecurely as he laid on his side. 

"This is the guest's bedroom." Aaron whined and Zak laughed, throwing himself over the thin body. 

"Look, Aaron, really, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?"

"Some really steamy sex happened in here. Who could be mad at that?" 

Aaron snorted, no where near disaggreeing with the first statement. He wrapped his arm around Zak's back. "I don't know... my sister, maybe? My parents? For the love of God, Nick or Billy sometimes sleep in here after getting shitfaced drunk!"

Zak rolled his eyes, "It's not like they're going to know." 

"But... but it's going to be so awkward..." Aaron started, and groaned when he felt soft lips kiss the line of his neck. A leg wrapped around his waist and Aaron brought a hand down to lightly stroke the soft skin. Zak chuckled.

"You're the one who's making it awkward, bro."


End file.
